sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota Prius
The Toyota Prius ( ) is a full hybrid electric mid-size hatchback, formerly a compact sedan developed and manufactured by Toyota. The United States Environmental Protection Agency and California Air Resources Board (CARB) rate the Prius as among the cleanest vehicles sold in the United States based on smog-forming emissions. The Prius first went on sale in Japan in 1997, and was available at all four Toyota Japan dealerships, making it the first mass-produced hybrid vehicle. It was subsequently introduced worldwide in 2000. The Prius is sold in almost 80 countries and regions, with its largest markets being those of Japan and the United States. Global cumulative Prius sales reached the milestone 1 million vehicle mark in May 2008, 2 million in September 2010, and passed the 3 million mark in June 2013. Cumulative sales of 1 million Priuses were achieved in the U.S. by early April 2011, and Japan reached the 1 million mark in August 2011. In 2011, Toyota expanded the Prius family to include the Prius v, an extended hatchback wagon, and the Prius c, a subcompact hatchback. The production version of the Prius plug-in hybrid was released in 2012. The Prius family reached global cumulative sales of 4.8 million units by September 2014, representing 67.7% of the 7 million hybrids sold worldwide by Toyota Motor Company since 1997. Sales of the Prius family (all figures in thousands) as of September 2014 consist of: 3,360.4 Prius liftbacks, 853.8 Prius c/Aqua, 498.0 Prius v/α/+ and 65.3 Prius PHVs. Global sales of the Prius c family passed the 500,000 mark in August 2013. Select the desired year in the display button. Etymology and terminology Prius is a Latin word meaning "to go before". According to Toyota, the name was chosen because the Prius was launched before environmental awareness became a mainstream social issue. In February 2011, Toyota asked the public to decide on what the most proper plural form of Prius should be, with choices including Prien, Prii, Prium, Prius, or Priuses. The company said it would "use the most popular choice in its advertising" and on February 20 announced that "Prii" was the most popular choice, and the new official plural designation. In Latin prius is the neuter singular of the comparative form (prior, prior, prius) of an adjective with only comparative and superlative (the superlative being primus, prima, primum), consequently, like all 3rd declension words, the plural in Latin was priora (cf. Latin declension) which was used by the Lada Priora in 2007. Despite the "official" plural form used by Toyota, "Priuses" remains good English,Vieira da Rosa, Aldo. Fundamentals of Renewable Energy Processes. Academic Press, 2012. p.431. and is the more frequently used plural form. Beginning in September 2011, Toyota USA began using the following names to differentiate the original Prius from some newer members of the Prius family: the standard Prius became the Prius Liftback, the Prius v (known as the Prius α in Japan, and Prius + in Europe), the Prius Plug-in Hybrid, and the Prius c (called Toyota Aqua in Japan). First generation (XW10; 1997–2003) In 1995, Toyota debuted a hybrid concept car at the Tokyo Motor Show, with testing following a year later. The first Prius, model NHW10, went on sale on December 10, 1997.Taylor, A., Birth of the Prius, Fortune, February 24, 2006. Retrieved 2007-12-19. It was available only in Japan, though it has been imported privately to at least the United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand.Prius Model History, Clean Green Car Company. Retrieved 2007-12-19. The first generation Prius, at its launch, became the world's first mass-produced gasoline-electric hybrid car. At its introduction in 1997, it won the Car of the Year Japan Award, and in 1998, it won the Automotive Researchers' and Journalists' Conference Car of the Year award in Japan. UK sales of the first generation Prius began on October 19, 2000. Production commenced in December 1997 at the Takaoka plant in Toyota, Aichi, ending in February 2000 after cumulative production of 37,425 vehicles. Production recommenced in May 2000 at the Motomachi plant in the same area, before XW10 manufacture ended in June 2003 after a further 33,411 vehicles had been produced. The NHW10 Prius styling originated from California designers, who were selected over competing designs from other Toyota design studios. In the United States, the NHW11 was the first Prius to be sold. The Prius was marketed between the smaller Corolla and the larger Camry. The published retail price of the car was .2001 Toyota Prius Lineup, Internet Autoguide. Retrieved 2007-12-20. The NHW11 Prius became more powerful partly to satisfy the higher speeds and longer distances that Americans drive.Russ, C., Toyota Pruis (2001), The Auto Channel. Retrieved 2010-03-09. Air conditioning and electric power steering were standard equipment.2001 Toyota Prius Repair Manual, Volume 2, Pub. No. RM778U2 The vehicle was the second mass-produced hybrid on the American market, after the two-seat Honda Insight. While the larger Prius could seat five, its battery pack restricted cargo space. The US EPA (CARB) classified the car with an air pollution score of 3 out of 10 as an Ultra Low Emission Vehicle (ULEV).EPA Green Vehicle Guide. Prius owners were eligible for up to a federal tax deduction from their gross income. In contrast with the NW10, Toyota executives stated that the company broke even financially on sales of the NHW11 Prius. European sales began in September 2000.Tsukada, M., Aichi's Artisanship in the Auto Industry, Aichi Voice (Cutting Edge). The official launch of the Prius in Australia occurred at the October 2001 Sydney Motor Show,More Toyota Priuses Coming to Australia, Australian Car Advice, March 1, 2007. Retrieved 2007-12-20. although sales were slow until the NHW20 (XW20) model arrived. Toyota sold about 123,000 first generation Priuses. Second generation (XW20; 2003–2009) China: Changchun, Jilin | body_style = 5-door liftback }} Presented at the 2003 New York International Auto Show, for the 2004 US model year, the Prius was completely redesigned. It became a mid-size liftback, sized between the Corolla and the Camry, with redistributed mechanical and interior space significantly increasing rear-seat legroom and luggage room. The new Prius is even more environmentally friendly than the previous model (according to the EPA), and is longer than the previous version.Motor Trend 2004 Car of the Year Winner: Toyota Prius, Motor Trend. Retrieved 2007-12-21. Its more aerodynamic Kammback body balances length and wind resistance, resulting in a . The development effort, led by chief engineer Shigeyuki Hori, led to 530 patents for the vehicle. Production commenced in August 2003 at the Tsutsumi plant in Toyota, Aichi, supplemented in October 2004 with the Fujimatsu plant at Kariya, Aichi. owned subsidiaries)-Toyota Auto Body Co., Ltd. | publisher = Toyota Motor Corporation | year = 2012 | accessdate = 14 February 2014}} The Prius uses an all-electric A/C compressor for cooling, an industry first.Bowden, R. (2004), 2004 Toyota Prius, About. Retrieved 2007-12-21. Combined with a smaller and lighter NiMH battery, the XW20 is more powerful and more efficient than the XW10.Test Drive Notes: 2004 Toyota Prius, Car Talk. Retrieved 2007-12-21. In the U.S., the battery pack of 2004 and later models is warranted for or 10 years in states that have adopted the stricter California emissions control standards, and or 8 years elsewhere. The warranty for hybrid components is or 8 years. It is classified as a SULEV (Super Ultra Low Emissions Vehicle) and is certified by California Air Resources Board as an "Advanced Technology Partial Zero Emission Vehicle" (AT-PZEV).Motor Trend 2004 Car of the Year Winner: Toyota Prius, Motor Trend. Retrieved 2007-12-21. From 2005 to 2009, the second generation Prius had been built by FAW-Toyota in the city of Changchun for the Chinese market. It was reported that a total of 2,152 Priuses were sold in 2006 and 414 in 2007. The relatively low sales was blamed on high price, about higher than the equivalent in Japan or the U.S., caused by high duties on imported parts. In early March 2008, Toyota cut the price of Prius by up to eight percent or to ( ). It was thought that the sales dropped as a result of both a lack of acceptance and increased competition. The Honda Civic Hybrid was exported to China from 2007. Toyota sold about 1,192,000 second generation Priuses worldwide. Safety U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) crash testing of the 2004 US model year Prius yielded a five-star driver and four-star passenger rating in the frontal-collision test (out of five stars). Side crash results were four out of five stars for both front and rear seats. The car scored four out of five stars in rollover testing. U.S. Insurance Institute for Highway Safety crash tests scored the Prius Good overall in frontal collisions and Good overall in side-impact collisions in models equipped with side airbags. A Poor score was given to models without side airbags. Side curtain and torso airbags became standard on 2007 American models. Third generation (XW30; 2009–present) Thailand: Chachoengsao (December 2010–present) | body_style = 5-door liftback | class = Mid-size car }} Toyota debuted the new Prius (2010 US model year) at the January 2009 North American International Auto Show, and sales began in Japan on May 18, 2009. Toyota cut the price of the Prius from to to better compete with the Honda Insight, leading some to wonder whether increased sales of the Prius might come at the expense of sales of other vehicles with higher margins. Competition from lower priced hybrids, such as the Honda Insight, also made it difficult for Toyota to capitalize on the Prius's success. , Toyota has sold about 1,688,000 third-generation Priuses worldwide. At its introduction in 2009, it won the Car of the Year Japan Award for the second time. Its new body design is more aerodynamic, with a reduced . This figure is disputed by General Motors which found the value for the model with 17-inch wheels to be around 0.30 based on tests in GM, Ford, and Chrysler wind tunnels. Car & Driver measured the 3rd Generation Prius at 0.26 in a privately arranged 5-way wind-tunnel test of comparable cars. An underbody rear fin helps stabilize the vehicle at higher speeds. The estimated fuel-efficiency rating, using the U.S. EPA combined cycle, is . The Prius was the most efficient car powered by liquid fuel available in the U.S. in 2009, based on the official rating. Only the first-generation Honda Insight (2000–2006) equipped with a manual transmission attained a lower fuel consumption rate. The official UK fuel efficiency data for the Prius T3 is Urban , Extra Urban , Combined . The 1.8-liter gasoline engine (previously 1.5 liters) generates , and with the added power of the electric motor generates a total of (previously ). The larger engine displacement allows for increased torque, reducing engine speeds (RPM), which improves fuel economy at highway speeds. Thanks to its electric water pump, the Prius engine is the first consumer automotive production engine that requires no accessory belts, which also further improves its fuel economy. The electric motors and other components of the hybrid powertrain are also smaller and more efficient than the industry average.Hybrid Superstar Shines Brighter Toyota estimates the new inverter, motor and transaxle are 20 percent lighter. In constructing the Prius, Toyota used a new range of plant-derived ecological bioplastics, made out of cellulose derived from wood or grass instead of petroleum. The two principal crops used are kenaf and ramie. Kenaf is a member of the hibiscus family, a relative to cotton and okra; ramie, commonly known as China grass, is a member of the nettle family and one of the strongest natural fibres, with a density and absorbency comparable to flax. Toyota says this is a particularly timely breakthrough for plant-based eco-plastics because 2009 is the United Nations’ International Year of Natural Fibres, which spotlights kenaf and ramie among others. On February 12, 2014, Toyota UK announced a recall of the Prius, citing a software error which could cause the car to stop suddenly. In December, 2013, Consumer Reports named the Prius as the "Best Value", for the second year in a row. High trim levels in the third generation Prius include features like softex trim seats (that look and feel just like leather but are lighter in weight), headlight washers, parking sensors, premium JBL speaker system and electrically operated lumbar support adjustment for the driver's seat. Safety The IIHS rated the 2010 Prius as Good except for side-impact "structure/safety cage", which was rated Acceptable. In EuroNCAP testing, the Prius was given an overall rating of five out of five stars 2011 facelift ]] In mid-2011 (for the 2012 model year), the third-generation Prius Liftback received modest style and equipment changes. The exterior changes include updated headlamps, revised tail lamps, plus a distinctive front fascia and bumper, and the deletion of the "Super White" color option in the United States. Prospective American Prius buyers wanting a white exterior must either choose the "Blizzard Pearl" color (a metallic off-white) for an additional $220, or choose another make or model. The Prius can be equipped with an updated infotainment system featuring the optional Toyota Entune suite of connectivity features. Other updates include a 6.1-inch touch-screen, an AM/FM CD player unit, a USB port for iPod connectivity, an auxiliary input jack, a Bluetooth hands-free phone capability and streaming audio. The Prius also includes an optional solar panel on the roof of the car, solely to power a ventilation fan while the car is parked, to keep the interior cooler in sunny conditions. For the U.S. market only the Prius Two, Three, Four and Five were offered. The premium Prius Five model's Advanced Technology Package includes the Premium HDD Navigation System, plus the Head-up Display, Dynamic Radar Cruise Control, Pre-Collision System and Lane Keep Assist. The Pre-Collision System retracts the front seatbelts and applies the brakes in certain conditions when it determines that a crash is unavoidable. Lane Keep Assist can help the driver stay within the lane. The U.S. 2012 model year includes Toyota's Vehicle Proximity Notification System (VPNS), which emits an artificial engine noise to alert pedestrians, the blind, and others of the vehicle's presence due to significant noise reduction typical of a hybrid vehicle traveling at low speeds in all-electric mode. Fourth generation .]] In August 2013, Toyota Managing Officer Satoshi Ogiso, who was chief engineer for the Prius line, announced some of the improvements and key features of the next generation Prius. The fourth generation Prius is scheduled to be released by December 2015. The next-generation Prius is being designed to deliver significantly improved fuel economy in a more compact package that is lighter in weight and lower in cost. These objectives are being achieved through the development of a new generation of powertrains with significant advances in battery, electric motor and gasoline engine technologies. The next Prius will feature improved batteries with higher energy density; smaller electric motors, with higher power density than the current Prius motors; and the gasoline engine will feature a thermal efficiency greater than 40% (in the current Prius is 38.5%). The Prius fuel economy has improved on average by about 10% each generation, and Toyota has set the challenge to continue to improve at this rate. The next Prius will feature the Toyota New Global Architecture (TNGA), which provides a lower center of gravity and increased structural rigidity. These features, along with other improvements will allow for gains in ride-and-handling, agility and aerodynamics. The improved aerodynamics will contribute to an all-new exterior design, which includes a roomier interior. Ogiso also explained that the next-generation Prius plug-in hybrid vehicle is being developed in parallel with the standard Prius model. Toyota is developing a new wireless or inductive charging system that produces resonance between an on-floor coil and an onboard coil to transmit power to the battery. The company plans to begin testing of the wireless battery charging system in Japan, the U.S. and Europe in 2014 for a future plug-in Prius. Toyota is also considering requests from Prius PHV owners for additional all-electric range. Prius family Prius Plug-in Hybrid The Prius Plug-in Hybrid (ZVW35) is based on the conventional third generation (ZVW30) with a 4.4-kWh lithium-ion battery that allows an all-electric range of . See details in Toyota Press Release A global demonstration program involving 600 pre-production test cars began in late 2009 and took place in Japan, Europe, Canada, China, Australia, New Zealand and the United States. The production version was unveiled at the September 2011 Frankfurt Motor Show. Deliveries began in Japan in late January 2012, followed by a limited roll-out in the U.S. in late February. Deliveries began in Europe in June 2012 and in the UK in August 2012. During its first year in the market, global sales reached 27,181 Prius PHVs, making the Prius PHV the second top selling plug-in electric car in 2012 after the Chevrolet Volt. , about 71,000 units have been sold worldwide. Accounting for cumulative sales since 2010, the Prius PHV is the second top selling plug-in hybrid in the world after the Volt/Ampera family of vehicles. Production of the first generation Prius Plug-in hybrid is scheduled to end in June 2015. The next-generation Prius plug-in is being developed in parallel with the standard fourth generation Prius model, scheduled to be released by December 2015. The second generation plug-in variant has no official release date announced, but according to Automotive News production of the new plug-in version is expected to begin in about October 2016. Prius v At the January 2011 North American International Auto Show, Toyota revealed the 2012 model year [[Toyota Prius v|Prius v'']], an extended hatchback wagon, which is derived from the third-generation Prius and features over 50 percent more interior cargo space than the original Prius design. In May 2011 Toyota introduced the Prius α (alpha) in Japan, which is available in a five-seat, two-row model and a seven-seat, three-row model, the latter’s third row enabled by a space-saving -ion drive battery in the center console. The five-seat model uses a MH battery pack. The Alpha is the basis for the five-seat Prius ''v launched in North America in October 2011 with a nickel-metal hydride battery pack similar to the 2010 model year Prius, and with two rows of seats to accommodate five passengers. The European and Japanese versions are offered with a lithium-ion battery, with three rows of seats with accommodations for seven passengers. The European version, named Prius+ (plus), began deliveries in June 2012. Global sales totaled 498,007 units . Japan is the main market with 350,230 units sold, followed by the U.S. with 107,528 and Europe with 26,955. See section: "September 2014 Hybrid Car Sales Numbers" '' Prius c Toyota unveiled the Prius c concept at the January 2011 North American International Auto Show. The Prius c has a lower list price and is smaller than the current Prius hatchback. The production version was unveiled at the 2011 Tokyo Motor Show as the Toyota Aqua, and was launched in Japan in December 2011. The Prius c was released in the US and Canada in March 2012, and in April 2012 in Australia and New Zealand. The Prius c is not available in Europe, where instead, Toyota is selling the Toyota Yaris Hybrid since June 2012. The Prius c and the Yaris Hybrid share the same powertrain. The Aqua ranked as the second best selling car in Japan in 2012 after the Prius brand, as Toyota reports together sales of the conventional Prius and the Prius α. ''See total sales from January to December. Toyota is reporting in Japan sales of the regular Prius and Prius α together. When sales of these two Prius models are broken down, the Toyota Aqua ranked as the top selling model in Japan, including kei cars, with the Aqua leading monthly sales since February through December 2012. When sales are broken down by model, the Aqua ranked second in January and first in February 2012. The Aqua was the top selling new car in Japan in 2013, including kei car sales. The Aqua is considered the most successful nameplate launch in Japan in the last 20 years. Global sales of the Aqua/Prius c passed the 500,000 milestone in August 2013. Select Year 2013 and see total sales from January to August. Toyota is reporting in Japan sales of the regular Prius and Prius α together. See the section: U.S. Hybrid sales for August 2013: A total of 29,850 units had been sold between January and August 2013. , with 853,834 units sold worldwide, the Aqua/Prius c is the second top selling TMC hybrid after the regular Prius. The top market is Japan with 711,649 units sold, capturing a 83.3% of global sales. Sales The Prius is sold in almost 80 countries and regions. Worldwide cumulative sales of the Prius had passed the 1 million mark in May 2008, exceeded 2 million units in September 2010, and reached the 3 million milestone in June 2013. Global sales of all Prius family vehicles totaled 4.78 million units through the end of September 2014, including 3.36 million Prius Liftbacks, 498.0 thousand Prius +/v/α, 853.8 thousand Aqua/Prius c and 65.3 thousand Prius Plug-in Hybrids. Prius family vehicle sales accounted for 67.7% of Toyota Motor Company (TMC) worldwide volume of 7.05 million hybrids sold through September 2014, including the Lexus brand. As of April 2011, the U.S. accounted for almost half of Prius global sales, with 1 million Priuses sold since 2000. However, the Prius experienced two consecutive years of sales decreases from its peak in 2007, falling to 139,682 units in 2009 before rebounding to 140,928 units in 2010. Total registered electric hybrids in the U.S. is 1,888,971 vehicles until December 2010. (Click and open the Excel file for the detail by year for each model) Sales 1999–2010 Sales in Japan reached 1 million Priuses in August 2011. Cumulative Prius sales in Europe reach 100,000 in 2008 and 200,000 units by mid-2010, after 10 years on that market. The UK is one of the leading European markets for Prius, accounting more than 20 percent of all Priuses sold in Europe. Toyota Prius became Japan's best selling vehicle in 2009 for the first time since its debut in 1997 as its sales almost tripled to 208,876 in 2009. In that year it overtook the Honda Fit, which was Japan's best-selling car in 2008 excluding Kei cars. Rising oil prices caused by the Arab Spring led to increased sales of the Prius in the first quarter of 2011, but the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami led to a production stoppage. Production restarted several days later, but output was hindered due to shortages from parts suppliers."Toyota Prius dealers see demand rise and inventories fall" By Jerry Hirsch, Los Angeles Times 31 March 2011 Nevertheless, during the 2011 Japanese fiscal year (April 1, 2011 through March 31, 2012), the Prius family sold 310,484 units, including sales of the Prius α, launched in May 2011, and the Toyota Aqua, launched in December, allowing the Prius brand to become the best-selling vehicle in Japan for the third-consecutive year. Until September 2012, The Prius liftback was the top selling new car in Japan for 16 months in a row, until it was surpassed by the Toyota Aqua in October, which kept the lead through December 2012. The Prius liftback, with 317,675 units sold in 2012 (including sales of the Prius α), was the best selling car in Japan during the 2012 calendar year for the fourth consecutive year. The Aqua ranked as the second best selling car with 266,567 units sold in 2012. See total sales from January to December. Toyota is reporting in Japan sales of the regular Prius and Prius α together. Nevertheless, when sales of the two Prius models are broken down, the Toyota Aqua ranked as the top selling model in Japan in 2012, including kei cars, leading sales since February through December 2012. When sales are broken down by model, the Aqua ranked second in January and first in February 2012. High gasoline prices in the U.S., approaching a gallon by March 2012, contributed to record monthly sales of the Prius family vehicles. A total of 28,711 units were sold in the United States during March 2012, becoming the one-month record for Prius sales ever. The third-generation Prius liftback accounted for 18,008 units (62.7%); the Prius v accounted for 4,937 units (17.2%); the Prius c, for 4,875 units (17.0%); and the Prius Plug-in Hybrid, for 891 units (3.1%). Another record was set during the first-quarter of 2012, with Prius family sales of 60,859 units, it became the best selling quarter ever. Sales of Toyota Prius family vehicles in California represented 26% of all Prius purchases in the U.S. during 2012. With 60,688 units sold during this year, the Prius became the best selling vehicle in California, ahead of the previous leader, the Honda Civic (57,124 units) and the third ranked, the Toyota Camry (50,250 units). '' The sales figure includes the Prius liftback, Prius v, Prius c and Prius PHV.'' The Prius nameplate was again in 2013 the best selling vehicle in California with 69,728 units sold in the state, ahead of the Honda Civic (66,982) and the Honda Accord (63,194). Toyota sold 223,905 Priuses among the various HEV family members in the U.S. in 2012, representing together a market share of 51.5% of all hybrid sold in the country that year. In addition, a total of 12,750 Prius PHVs were sold in 2012, allowing the plug-in hybrid to rank as the second top selling plug-in electric car in the U.S. after the Chevrolet Volt, and surpassing the Nissan Leaf. The Toyota Prius liftback, with 147,503 units sold, was the best selling hybrid in 2012, the Prius v ranked third with 40,669 units, and the Prius c was fourth with 35,733 units. Toyota USA estimated that sales of its hybrids models in 2012 would represent 14% of total Toyota sales in the country. Since their inception in 1999, a total of 1.5 million Prius family members have been sold in the U.S. by mid October 2013, representing a 50.1% market share of total hybrid sales in the country. Of these, 1,356,318 are conventional Prius liftbacks sold through September 2013. See the section: September 2013 Hybrid Car Sales Numbers: A total of 389,910 hybrid vehicles were sold in the U.S. between January and September 2013. Prius family sales also set a record in Japan in March 2012. Accounting for the conventional Prius and Prius α sales, a total of 45,496 units were sold in March 2012, becoming the highest monthly sales ever for any model in Japan since 1997, and representing a market share of 9% of all new car registrations excluding kei cars. The Toyota Aqua sold 29,156 units, ranking as the third top selling car that month. Together, all Prius family vehicles sold 74,652 units, representing 15% of monthly new car sales in March 2012. With a total of 247,230 vehicles sold during the first quarter of 2012, the Toyota Prius family became the third top selling nameplate in the world in terms of total global sales, after the Toyota Corolla (300,800 units) and the Ford Focus (277,000 units). The following table presents retail sales of the other vehicles of the Prius family by year since deliveries began in 2011 through September 2014. Design and technology is a series-parallel full hybrid, sometimes referred to as a combined hybrid.]] The Prius is a power-split or series-parallel (full) hybrid, sometimes referred to as a combined hybrid, a vehicle that can be propelled by gasoline and/or electric power. Wind resistance is reduced by a drag coefficient of 0.25 (0.29 for 2000 model) with a Kammback design to reduce air resistance. Lower rolling-resistance tires are used to reduce road friction. An electric water pump eliminates serpentine belts. In the U.S. and Canada, a vacuum flask is used to store hot coolant when the vehicle is powered off for reuse so as to reduce warm-up time. The Prius engine makes use of the Atkinson cycle. EV mode When the vehicle is turned on with the "Power" button, it is ready to drive immediately with the electric motor. In the second generation Prius, electric pumps warm the engine by pumping previously saved hot engine coolant from a coolant thermos before the internal combustion engine is started. The delay between powering the car on and starting the internal combustion engine is approximately seven seconds. The third generation Prius does not have a coolant thermos. Instead, the engine is heated by recapturing exhaust heat. A button labelled "EV" maintains Electric Vehicle mode after being powered on and under most low-load conditions at less than . This permits driving with low noise and no fuel consumption for journeys under . The car automatically reverts to normal mode if the battery becomes exhausted. EV Mode works under certain conditions at low speeds for up to a mile. Prior to the 2010 model, the North American model did not have the "EV" button, although the "EV" mode is still supported internally by the Prius Hybrid Vehicle management computer. Batteries There are two principal battery packs, the High Voltage (HV) battery, also known as the traction battery, and a 12 volt battery known as the Low Voltage (LV) battery. The traction battery is a sealed 38-module nickel metal hydride (NiMH) battery pack providing 273.6 volts, 6.5 A·h capacity and weighing is supplied by Japan's Panasonic EV Energy Co. They are normally charged between 40–60% of maximum capacity to prolong battery life as well as allow headroom for regenerative braking. Each battery pack uses of lanthanum, and each Prius electric motor contains of neodymium; production of the car is described as "the biggest user of rare earths of any object in the world." The LV battery is essential to starting the car, providing initial power to the computer. The Second Generation Prius contains a 1.310kWh battery, composed of 28 modules. Each battery module is made of 6 individual 1.2v 6.5Ah Prismatic NiMH cells in series forming a 7.2v 6.5Ah module with 46kWh/kg energy density and 1,3 kW/kg output power density. Each module contains an integrated charge controller and relay. These modules are connected 28 in series to form a 201.6v 6.5Ah battery (traction battery), also known as the energy storage system. The computer controlled charge controller and battery management computer systems keep this battery between 38% and 82% state of charge, with a tendency to keep the average state of charge around 60%. By shallow cycling the battery only a small portion of its net available energy storage capacity is available for use (approximately 400Wh) by the hybrid drive system, but the shallow computer controlled cycling dramatically improves the cycle life, thermal management control, and net long term calendar life of the battery. Active cooling of this battery is achieved by a blower motor and air ducting, while passive thermal management was accomplished through the metal case design. Battery life cycle As the Prius reached ten years of being available in the U.S. market, in February 2011 Consumer Reports decided to look at the lifetime of the Prius battery and the cost to replace it. The magazine tested a 2002 Toyota Prius with over 200,000 miles on it, and compared the results to the nearly identical 2001 Prius with 2,000 miles tested by Consumer Reports 10 years before. The comparison showed little difference in performance when tested for fuel economy and acceleration. Overall fuel economy of the 2001 model was while the 2002 Prius with high mileage delivered . The magazine concluded that the effectiveness of the battery has not degraded over the long run. The cost of replacing the battery varies between and from a Toyota dealer, but low-use units from salvage yards are available for around . One study indicates it may be worthwhile to rebuild batteries using good blades from defective used batteries. Replacement battery pack In 2010, multiple aftermarket large capacity replacement HV battery packs have become available for the first generation Prius, including GreenTec Auto.http://www.greentecauto.com As of January 2011, GreenTec Auto began producing replacement hybrid car batteries ; GreenTec offers a four-year warranty compared to one year with dealer sourced remanufactured packs. Environmental impact Fuel economy and emissions ;United States Since its inception, the Toyota Prius has been among the best fuel economy vehicles available in the United States, and for the model year 2012, the Prius family has three models among the top 10 most fuel-efficient cars sold in the country as rated by U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Click on the tab "EPA Rated for 2012", and "EPA Rated - All Years" to display the Top Ten EPA-Rated Fuel Sippers (1984 to present) After the Honda Insight first generation was discontinued in September 2006, the Prius liftback became the most fuel-efficient car sold in the American market, until it was topped by the Chevrolet Volt in December 2010, as the plug-in hybrid was rated by EPA with an overall combined city/highway gasoline-electricity fuel economy of equivalent (MPG-e). According to the EPA, for the model year 2012, and when only gasoline-powered vehicles are considered (excluding all-electric cars), the Prius c ranks as the most fuel-efficient compact car, the Prius liftback as the most fuel-efficient midsize car, and the Prius v as the most fuel-efficient midsize station wagon. Click on the tab "Cars (excluding EVs)". Economic and environmental performance comparison among Prius family models sold in the U.S. (model year 2001–2012) ;Japan The following table presents fuel economy performance and carbon emissions for all Prius family models sold in Japan since 1997. The ratings are presented for both, the current official 10-15 mode cycle test and the new JC08 test designed for Japan’s new standards that goes into effect in 2015, but it is already being by several car manufacturers for new cars. The Prius 2nd generation became the first car to meet Japan’s new 2015 Fuel Economy Standards measured under the JC08 test. ' Fuel economy and CO2emissions comparison among Prius family models sold in the Japan (years 1997–2012)' Lifetime energy usage In 2008 the British government and British media have requested that Toyota release detailed figures for the energy use and emissions resulting from the building and disposal of the Prius. Toyota has not supplied the requested data details to address statements that the lifetime energy usage of the Prius (including the increased environmental cost of manufacture and disposal of the nickel-metal hydride battery) is outweighed by lower lifetime fuel consumption. Toyota states that lifetime saving is 43 percent. As of 2010, the UK Government Car Service runs over 100 Priuses, the largest part of its fleet and lists the Prius as having the lowest emissions among its fleet. CNW Marketing Research initially published a study in which they estimated that the total lifetime energy cost of a 2005 Prius was greater than that of a Hummer H2. The study is widely cited, but its contents have also been widely debunked: see for example "Hummer versus Prius: 'Dust to Dust' Report Misleads the Media and Public with Bad Science". Electromagnetic field levels The Prius uses electric motors in the hybrid propulsion systems, powered by a high voltage battery in the rear of the car. There has been some public concern over whether the levels of electromagnetic field exposure within the cabin are higher than comparable cars, and what health effects those fields may present, popularized by a 2008 The New York Times article. However, Toyota and several independent studies have indicated that aside from a brief spike when accelerating, the electromagnetic fields within the Prius are no different from those of a conventional car and do not exceed the ICNIRPhttp://www.icnirp.de/documents/LFgdl.pdf exposure guidelines. A 2013 study by the Mayo Clinic found that patients with implanted cardiac devices such as pacemakers and defibrillators can safely drive or ride in hybrids or plug-in electric cars without risk of electromagnetic interference (EMI). The research was conducted using implantable devices from the three major manufacturers and a 2012 Toyota Prius hybrid. The study used 30 participants with implanted devices, and measured electric and magnetic fields in six positions inside and outside the Prius, and each position was evaluated at different speeds. See more details in the Press Release. Quietness The Wall Street Journal reported in February 2007 on concerns that quiet cars like the Prius may pose a safety risk to those who rely on engine noise to sense the presence or location of moving vehicles. Blind pedestrians are a primary concern, and the National Federation of the Blind advocates audio emitters on hybrid vehicles, but it has been argued that increased risks may also affect sighted pedestrians or bicyclists who are accustomed to aural cues from vehicles. However, silent vehicles are already relatively common, and there is also a lack of aural cues from vehicles that have a conventional internal combustion engine where engine noise has been reduced by noise-absorbing materials in the engine bay and noise-canceling muffler systems. In July 2007, a spokesman for Toyota said the company is aware of the issue and is studying options. In 2010, Toyota released a device for the third-generation Prius meant to alert pedestrians of its proximity. Click this link for a video showing a demo of the warning sound at different speeds. Japan issued guidelines for such warning devices in January 2010 and the U.S. approved legislation on December 2010. Models equipped with automatically activated systems include all 2012 and later model year Prius family vehicles that have been introduced in the United States, including the standard Prius, the Prius v, the Prius c and the Toyota Prius Plug-in Hybrid. The warning sound is activated when the car is traveling at less than and cannot be manually turned off. Marketing and culture CO2 advertising In the UK, the Advertising Standards Authority, an independent body charged with policing the rules of the advertising industry, ruled that a television advert for the Toyota Prius should not be broadcast again in the same form, having breached rules concerning misleading advertising. The advertisement stated that the Prius "emits up to one tonne less per year", while on-screen text included "1 tonne of 2 less than an equivalent family vehicle with a diesel engine. Average calculated on 20,000 km a year." Points of contention were the vehicles chosen for comparison, whether "'up to' one tonne less" adequately communicated that reductions could be lower, and whether the distance used was appropriate: 20,000 km per year is around a U.S. car's average annual driving distance, while a UK car's is 13,440 km. Political symbolism ]] The large number of Prius-owning progressive celebrities in 2002 prompted the Washington Post to dub hybrids "Hollywood's latest politically correct status symbol"."Half Gas, Half Electric, Total California Cool: Hollywood Gets a Charge Out of Hybrid Cars". The Washington Post, page C01, via washingtonpost.com, 2002-06-06. Retrieved on 2007-08-13. Conservatives called "Prius Patriots" also drive the cars because they want to contribute to reduce U.S. dependence on foreign oil.Anderson, Kevin. "Hybrid cars take hold in US". BBC News Website, 2005-02-22. Retrieved on 2007-08-13. A 2007 San Francisco Chronicle article said "Prius Progressives" were becoming an archetype, with American conservative commentator Rush Limbaugh opining that "these liberals think they're ahead of the game on these things, and they're just suckers".Haddock, Vicki. "Oh, so pious, Prius drivers: Smugness drifts over the warming Earth -- is that a bad thing?" San Francisco Chronicle, page D-3, via sfgate.com, 2007-07-15. Retrieved on 2007-08-13. In July 2007 The New York Times published an article using data from CNW Marketing Research finding that 57% of Prius buyers said their main reason for buying was that "it makes a statement about me", while just 37% cited fuel economy as a prime motivator.Maynard, Micheline; Nick Bunkley and Mary M. Chapman contributing. "Say 'Hybrid' and Many People will Hear 'Prius.'" The New York Times, 2007-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-08-13. Shortly afterwards Washington Post columnist Robert Samuelson coined the term "Prius politics" to describe a situation where the driver's desire to "show off" is a stronger motivator than the desire to curb greenhouse gas emissions.Samuelson, Robert J. "Prius Politics". The Washington Post, page A15, via washingtonpost.com, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-08-13. Some conservatives promote use of the Toyota Prius and other hybrid cars. For example, Jim Road from What Would Jesus Drive? encouraged people to drive hybrid cars because of the damage that large SUVs and faster cars can do to others. Former Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) chief R. James Woolsey, Jr. drives a Prius because of its low fuel consumption. Woolsey noted the volatility of the Middle East, coupled with anti-U.S. sentiment in much of the region. Noting that the high percentage of oil drilled in the Middle East gives vast profits to Middle Eastern regimes, Woolsey believes that it is a patriotic obligation to drive more efficient vehicles. In a Motor Trend magazine article, Woolsey stated that those oil profits find their way to terrorist groups like al-Qaeda, meaning that Americans who buy inefficient vehicles would, in effect, be indirectly funding terrorism. "We're paying for both sides in this war, and that's not a good long-term strategy", said Woolsey. "I have a bumper sticker on the back of my Prius that reads, 'Bin Laden hates this car.'" DARPA driverless edition A driverless version of the Prius was one of six cars to finish the 2007 DARPA Urban Challenge. Other media Brian Griffin, the anthropomorphic dog from the animated sitcom, Family Guy, drives a silver second generation Prius. The Karin Dilettante, a drivable vehicle appearing in the 2008 video game Grand Theft Auto IV, and its successor, the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V, is based on the second generation Prius. The Car Shop on an Android and iOS video game The Sims Freeplay sells a Toyota Prius for the Sims, Available colors are White, Blue, Metallic Black, Green and a Red spotted on the Skating Rink. Motorsports A racing version of the car took class pole position and finished sixth at the 2012 Fuji GT 500km. Government and corporate incentives There have been a number of governments with incentives intended to encourage hybrid car sales. In some countries, including the U.S. and Canada, some rebate incentives have been exhausted, while other countries such as the United Kingdom, Sweden, Belgium, and the Netherlands have various or alternative incentives to purchasing a hybrid vehicle. Several U.S. companies offer employees incentives. Bank of America will reimburse on the purchase of new hybrid vehicles to full- and part-time associates working more than 20 hours per week.Corporate Incentives (Website). Hybridcars.com. Retrieved on 2007-08-11. Google,"Q&A with Google's VP of Marketing" BusinessWeek Online, 2007-08-06. Retrieved on 2007-08-12. software company Hyperion Solutions, and organic food and drink producer Clif Bar & Co[broken footnote] offer employees a credit toward their purchase of certain hybrid vehicles including the Prius. Integrated Archive Systems, a Palo Alto IT company, offers a subsidy toward the purchase of hybrid vehicles to full-time employees employed more than one year.[broken footnote] Travelers Companies, a large insurance company, offers hybrid owners a 10% discount on auto insurance in most U.S. states.Cool Mayors for Climate Protection - Global Warming: More Than the Environment The Farmers Insurance Group offers a similar discount of up to 10% in most U.S. states.[broken footnote] See also *Comparison of Toyota hybrids *Fuel economy-maximizing behaviors *Honda Insight *Hybrid electric vehicle *Hybrid Synergy Drive *Hypermiling *List of hybrid vehicles *Plug-in hybrid electric vehicle *Toyota Camry Hybrid *Toyota eCom *Toyota FT-CH Concept *Toyota Prius c *Toyota Prius Custom Plus Concept *Toyota Prius Plug-in Hybrid *Toyota Prius v References External links * Toyota Prius global site * Category:Air Pollution Category:Transport & planning